


Слова силы

by Kenilvort



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: На парящих островах любые слова имеют силу. Цуна хочет найти того, кто оставил слова у него под кожей.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 20





	Слова силы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Words of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/695473) by breadsticks. 



> С давних-давних пор люблю этот текст, и до сих пор не могу поверить, что мне разрешили его перевести. Тем, кто владеет английским, очень советую прочитать его в оригинале: он изумительный! Старалась как могла передать атмосферу, но - но)  
> Еще! Не бечено, но надеюсь, что котичек Райна чуть позже что-нибудь с этим сделает)

Слова – это сила.

И по определению имена – инструмент этой силы.

* * *

Корабль плыл по волнам из перистых облаков. Задавая курс, огромные, как дома, треугольные паруса дрожали и трепыхались. Марсели сдерживали натиск свирепых порывов ветра. Фигура на носу возвышалась непобедимо и гордо. Галеон, корабль, везущий сокровища с Запада, приплыл торговать к архипелагу парящих островов.

Цуна глядел на гавань, о которую разбивались волны беспокойного Небоморя. Кажется, плаванье у галеона выдалось спокойным: на обшивке не было ни царапины. Прочие местные (в основном бродячие торговцы и владельцы лавок) ждали так же терпеливо. Цуна окинул взглядом горизонт: ни единой Рыбы. Трудно поверить, но корабль не преследовали. Он выдохнул от облегчения и снова принялся разглядывать сходившим по трапу моряков и купцов. Корабль носил имя «Быстролет».

Цуна жадно вглядывался в лица, всем сердцем желая увидеть то единственное, знакомое и приветливое, с кручеными бакенбардами, шипами черных волос и смешной тотемной татуировкой геккона у правого глаза. Но нет, не то и не это.

Цуна простоял в гавани три часа, и за это время вокруг него успел вырасти бурный рынок. Путешественники и местные оживленно болтали друг с другом, обмениваясь товарами и новостями.

На корабль Цуна не поднялся – и только хмуро сжимал кулаки, отчаянно ненавидя свое дрожащее, трусливое сердце.

Эти моряки о Драконе тоже ничего не слышали. Им было жаль, правду жаль, и эта жалость капля по капле сочилась из их слов. Цуна знал, что они думают: «Еще один», но не мог заставить себя злиться.

Все Небоморе прекрасно знали, что Реборн плевать хотел на тех, с кем сводила его судьба. Нет, он не был бессердечным, но всегда возводил преграды между собой и людьми, которые имели глупость считать его другом. А потому неудивительно, что очень многие пытались его разыскать – притом что сам Реборн расстался с ними без сожаления.

А после и вовсе исчез.

Вот почему всякий раз, когда в скрипучую гавань Острова Специй заходили корабли, Цуна прятался в тени тропических деревьев, смотрел и ждал.

* * *

_Запомни, бесполезный ученик, в мире нет силы свирепее, чем облеченные волей слова._

* * *

Тогда-то он и услышал его, смутный знак, тусклую искру слуха. Безымянный торговец упомянул новый город где-то в Западных землях, город библиотек, толстых фолиантов и свитков длиной в улицы. При этих словах кожу Цуны обдали мурашки, и под ней, словно живое, вспенилось возбуждение.

Он отправился домой, собрал нехитрые пожитки и на следующий же день купил билет на «Быстролет».

* * *

Слова – это сила. И по определению истории, сплетенные из слов, в которых Мысль и Чувство крепко удерживают каждое слово на своем месте, обладают огромной силой.

* * *

Среди бесчисленных историй и легенд, ходивших о Драконе, была одна, которой часто не придавали значения, а то и вовсе забывали. Странная байка, очень странная, и хотя люди не понимали всей ее важности, все равно любили слушать, особенно в шторм.

Сойдя на сушу на десятом острове, Реборн нашел ребенка, который на коленях стоял среди пепла – жалких остатков его сгоревшего дома.

Реборн спросил:

– Зачем ты здесь?

Ребенок сжал в пальцах сыпучую серую пыль и ответил:

– Я не могу пошевелиться.

Тогда Реборн понял, что эти слова делают бремя горя на худых детских плечах неподъемным. Он кивнул и взял ребенка на руки – и в ученики. Это был второй ученик в его жизни.

* * *

 _Реборн часто отрывал полоски от страниц из старых книг и вмешивал в булькавшую на огне овсянку. Слова и чернила стекали в толщу дробленого зерна, и чтобы выучить, Цуне всегда приходилось их есть. Какие-то слова были на вкус как восторг, какие-то горчили ненавистью, но тех, что обдавали язык солью навязчивого страха, было куда больше. Цуна уже и не помнил, сколько книг заполняло его живот, но все они – клеем, сухой бумагой и чернилами – скопились у него в голове._

_На самом деле Реборна звали совсем не Дракон. Он шепнул это Цуне в мертвой тиши и неподвижности раннего утра. Меня зовут Реборн, сказал он, и эти его слова прозвенели в ушах Цуны мягко и чисто. Меня зовут Реборн, потому что я проживаю каждый день так, словно рождаюсь заново, и никакое прошлое не может меня удержать. Ни прошлое, ни сожаления, ни привязанность._

_Но разве тебе не одиноко? – шепнул в ответ Цуна._

_Его наставник отпрянул так, словно его укусили._

_А назавтра и вовсе исчез._

_* * *_

Капитана «Быстролета» звали Найто. Он много смеялся, много болтал, и Цуна не мог ему не удивляться. Даже для обычного человека бросаться словами столь беспечно было чистым безумием. Позже Цуна узнал, что Найто был из племени Пустых, а потому мог трепать языком, ничего не боясь.

И Найто, конечно же, знал – знал все о путешествии Цуны на Запад и поисках человека по имени Дракон. Ему уже доводилось бывать на этих островах и слышать всю эту историю раньше.

Глупая мечта, предостерегал он Цуну. Тебе придется идти по битому стеклу. На пути будут вырастать препятствие за препятствием, и самым ужасным из них станет сам Дракон.

Только вспомни Океан, который нужно переплыть, продолжал увещевать Найто.

Цуна не произнес ни слова.

И Пустыню, которую нужно перейти, продолжал увещевать Найто.

Цуна не произнес ни слова.

Вспомни, какой Дракон бессердечный. Думаешь получить награду, если все-таки его найдешь? Думаешь, так просто сумеешь его к себе привязать?

Но Цуна по-прежнему не произнес ни слова, пусть даже внутри него иглами щетинились гнев, правдолюбие и возмущение.

Найто покачал головой. После исчезновения Реборна Цуна стал говорить все меньше, как будто напрочь утратил радость от слов. Найто мысленно обругал Реборна, который оставался холодным и далеким, даже когда окружал себя людьми.

* * *

Цуна не хотел привязывать к себе Реборна: одна мысль об этом казалась глупой, подлой и недостойной.

Не хотел, хотя сам Реборн с ним это сделал: связал, спеленал и заковал в путы, узлы и замки. Он подобрал Цуну, проводил с ним время, смеялся, болтал – и день за днем, звено за звеном ковал между ними нерушимую цепь. Уйдя, он взял с собой свой конец этой цепи, и она – житейскими невзгодами, временем и расстоянием – сдавливала грудь Цуны все туже.

Вот почему он собирался прийти к Реборну сам.

* * *

Цуна глядел на огибающие корабль течения: похожие на перья волны-облака несли к ним двух мясистых, остроклыких Рыб, каждая из которых была в полкорабля, а то и больше. Их длинные клыки блестели, как мечи, а бледная, прозрачная плоть сморщилась от голода. Капитан уже успел криками разогнать команду по местам и отправить гостей в безопасность кают. Три ряда пушек в орудийных портах вдоль борта уже смотрели на цель.

Рыбы в Небоморе были редкими – и всегда приводили с собой Смерть.

В своей каюте Цуна выглянул в крохотный иллюминатор и начал тихо бормотать: закручиваясь дымом, из его рта медленно вытекала загадка:

– Без ног я танцую.

Без легких дышу.

Без жизни живу я

И смерти страшусь.

Цуна стиснул левую руку: то, что пряталось у него под кожей, не должно было сорваться с губ словами. Ногти его вонзились в плоть: под ними темнел, отчаянно бился и пытался выскользнуть из пальцев хвост татуировки. Хвост мягко переходил в тело, скрытое в тени рукава, но Цуна знал, что оно вырывается, – чувствовал это всем сердцем.

Он повторил свои слова, снова и снова, снова и снова. Снаружи остроклыкие Рыбы подбирались все ближе. Пушки уже успели выплюнуть первые ядра, и в воздухе стояли звуки проклятий и взрывов. Четырем ядрам удалось ранить ту Рыбу, что была поближе – содрать с нее куски мяса и даже обнажить кости. Разъяренная Рыба набросилась на корабль, желая опрокинуть его или хотя бы отхватить кусок кормы.

Цуна наконец закончил готовить загадку, и его губы прошептали ответ:

– Пламя.

И пламя вспыхнуло, переросло во взрыв – и поглотило обоих морских чудовищ. Их вой всколыхнул воздух и даже Небоморе, по которому плыл корабль.

* * *

Моряки шептались, что с ними плывет Мастер слов и что он-то и прикончил этих острозубых рыб. Они шептались, осторожно подбирая слова, и в голосах их звучали трепет и страх… и отвращение.

Во рту у Цуны их слова горчили пеплом.

Ведь слова – это оружие, и оно ранит и убивает, даже когда его используют обычные люди.

* * *

 _На рыночных площадях безымянных городов и в тавернах безымянных же островов Дракон собирал слухи. Часто их приходилось отслеживать до самого источника: переходя от человека к человеку, слова неузнаваемо искажались. В тот день он услышал, как две рыбачьи жены болтали о_ _каком-то Цуне и как этот Цуна искал того самого Дракона. Услышал – и бережно подобрал каждое слово, спелое, упавшее с лозы слухов, выросшей, когда Цуна встретил и победил Рыб._

_Дракон с досадой цыкнул зубом и подумал, что его ученик – дурак каких поискать._

* * *

Они встали на якорь подле острова на самой окраине Западных земель. Цуна попрощался с Найто и направился к местному рынку – кое-чем запастись и разузнать побольше о том новом городе.

Он остановился подле прилавка с фиалами из цветного стекла. Пробки на них удерживали внутри чернильные слова-вьюнки. Цуна чувствовал их, чувствовал силу и энергию, которые только и ждали, чтобы кто-нибудь выпустил их на свободу. Принимая во внимание здешний климат, слова были отличного качества. Цуна отобрал несколько фиалов с разными словами, Сном и Энергией.

Торговец уже начал было подбивать стоимость покупки, когда Цуна заметил бутылочку с надписью «Несколько дней пути».

– Что это? – спросил Цуна, украдкой сжимая хвост, который хлестал его по ладони под самой кожей.

Торговец проследил за его пальцем.

– Ах это? Переносит через пустыню на расстояние нескольких дней пути.

Цуна спросил цену.

– Пятьдесят медных монет, – ответил торговец. – Но у тебя ведь, кажется, нет рыбы-воробья? Это нужно брать вместе с рыбой-воробьем.

– О, – сказал Цуна. – И сколько же стоит рыба-воробей?

– Восемьсот семьдесят серебряных монет, – медленно и четко произнес торговец.

– Но почему? – спросил Цуна ошеломленно.

Торговец сощурился и сказал:

– Ну, ты ведь не станешь покупать седло без лошади, верно?

Цуна решился, кивнул, и торговец шагнул вглубь палатки к отгороженному от прочей лавки углу. Вернулся он едва ли не вприпрыжку, сжимая в руках большой прозрачно-зеленый кувшин с кожаным клапаном. Внутри него, на воде, покачивалась маленькая пузатая рыба-воробей. С надутыми губами и боковыми плавниками она походила на стариковскую голову. Торговец кивнул Цуне и нараспев произнес обычное предупреждение: не увлекаться словами, затем вынул из коробки, спрятанной за кучей товара, бесцветную бутылочку и протянул ему. Внутри танцевали купленные Цуной «Несколько дней пути».

Цуна сказал «да» и «спасибо» и отдал за покупку последние деньги. Слова его были вежливыми, теплыми, как молоко, и хотя они предназначались другому человеку, их силу почувствовал даже Цуна.

* * *

Своим оружием Цуна сделал загадки. Они быстро произносились и легко запоминались, но главная их сила состояла в неясности. Чем непонятней казалась загадка, тем сильнее она была. Оружие, по правде говоря, оказалось так себе: действие загадок всегда разнилось, к тому же, враг мог легко отразить нападение, если знал ответ.

У Реборна оружием были приказы: четкие, сжатые слова, облеченные неумолимой волей, ведь самые сильные слова обычно самые простые.

Не заметить разницу между ними было невозможно.

* * *

Цуна наклонился, снял клапан с кувшина: рыба-воробей с хлюпаньем протиснула свое жирное тельце наружу и невидяще уставилась на Цуну. Тот замахал руками: рыба опустилась на песок, да так и осталась лежать, все более сердито таращась на Цуну.

Тот достал и открыл бутылочку с «Несколькими днями пути».

Та выскользнула из его пальцев и вместе со словами полетела вниз. Цуна попытался схватить их, но слова легко проскользнули сквозь его пальцы и, подхваченные ветром, словно воздушные змеи, понеслись дальше. Он бросился вдогонку, подпрыгивая, когда не удавалось дотянуться. Рыба смотрела на него и не шевелилась.

Через пару шагов ветер стих, и слова упали на песок, который медленно, строчка за строчкой, начал их поглощать.

Захлебываясь страхом, Цуна метнулся к лункам зыбучего песка, рухнул на колени и, выуживая букву за буквой, стал поспешно заталкивать их в рот. Слова шли вперемешку с песком, тот скрипел на зубах солью и скользкими, сырыми буквами, которых не довели до готовности ни перо, ни бумага. Каких-то букв все еще не хватало, и, погружаясь в песчаный омут, Цуна торопливо взялся разрывать его стенки.

Они сейчас потеряются, понял Цуна. Песок уже доходил ему до бедер, но три буквы так и не нашлись. Он попытался отыскать в памяти какую-нибудь загадку – любую – но часы его жизни продолжали неумолимо отсчитывать время.

Цуна нашел еще одну букву, застрявшую под ногтями, выкусил ее и тут же проглотил.

Брошенная рыба-воробей лежала на песке и все так же таращилась на него, безразличная и немая, словно мертвая.

Зыбун уже проглотил Цуну по самые плечи, но он сумел отрыть и съесть еще одну букву.

Горячий, обжигающий песок забивал ему рот и не давал дышать, могильная чернота затягивала зрение. Вот и все. Конец. Цуна умрет, прямо здесь и сейчас, и Реборн никогда не скажет ему, что… Цуна еще успел закашляться и проглотить горсть песка, а затем зыбун сомкнулся над его головой.

В проглоченной горсти песка скрывалась последняя буква, «Т».

Рыба-воробей внезапно заметалась, принялась расти, а затем и вовсе поднялась в воздух, широко разинула челюсти и, укусив песчаный омут там, где провалился Цуна, лениво поплыла по воздуху к дрожащему горизонту Западных земель.

* * *

_На этот раз Дракон искал остатки слов в забытых пустошах, ведь если надолго оставлять слова без присмотра, они загнивают. В тот жаркий полдень он подслушал у дороги болтовню двух аксолотлей. Какой-то парнишка по имени Цуна отчаянно боролся с песчаным зыбуном и даже целыми горстями глотал песок. А затем, воскликнул один аксолотль, и омут, и этого самого Цуну проглотила рыба-воробей! Вот умора, рыба приходит на выручку! И аксолотли весело рассмеялись._

_Дракон с досадой цыкнул зубом и подумал, что его ученик – дурак каких поискать._

* * *

Через несколько дней Цуна очнулся посреди пустыни, где его бросила давно исчезнувшая рыба-воробей.

Вдалеке раздавалась ругань, и Цуна поспешил на ее звук, решив, что это может быть Реборн. Вскоре он увидел человека, который склонился к огромной куче камней, словно оспой, побитой дырками и сухими сорняками. И хотя это оказался не Реборн, Цуна все равно бросился к этому человеку: кем бы он ни оказался, ему нужна была помощь.

Голову человека сжимали пластины толстого железного шлема, на котором ото лба и до самого подбородка темнел синий крест. Шлем этот, как с изумлением понял Цуна, служил совсем не для защиты: шею человека стискивал воротник острых как иглы зубов. От воротника отходила длинная, ржавая от крови цепь, которая крепилась к виселице.

Человек увидел его и закричал:

– Помоги! Помоги мне! Эта чертова штука схватила меня, пока я спал!

Цуна кивнул и осторожно приблизился к виселице. На ней были красовались слова:

«Я – загадка из десяти и одной буквы.

Я и слон, и тяжелый дом,

Я и тыква о двух стеблях,

Красный плод, слоновая кость, славная щепа!

Булка хлеба, полная дрожжей,

В пухлом кошельке чеканная монета.

Я – средство и сцена, корова в тельце.

Поглощенная груда зеленых яблок.

Тот, кто сел в поезд и уже не сойдет».

Под надписью пустели одиннадцать ячеек, в которых стояли буквы «р», «н» и «е». Еще подле загадки темнели семь «х», и это означало, что в попытках угадать остальные буквы неизвестный человек уже успел семь раз ошибиться. Еще одна неправильная буква, и он умрет от рук висельника.

– Эм, – Цуна прикусил губу, – это же…

– Да, да, да! – человек нетерпеливо замахал в его сторону. – Что это?! Знаешь?! Неужели ты знаешь ответ?! Ради бога, говори скорее!

– Беременность, – сказал Цуна.

Человек с изумлением уставился на него.

– То-точно же! – Он повернулся к зловеще нависавшей виселице и крикнул: – Беременность!

Раздался щелчок, воротник из зубов разжался и свернулся вокруг висельника. Цуна схватил человека за руку и бросился прочь, пока висельник не начал новую игру.

* * *

Человека в шлеме звали Джотто. Он без устали благодарил Цуну и смеялся, то и дело хлопая его по спине.

– Ты спас мне жизнь! Если я могу хоть как-то отблагодарить…

Цуна кивнул и спросил:

– Ты не знаешь, где найти Дракона?

– Что? Ты ищешь Дракона?! Понятно. – Джотто кивнул. – Тогда ты, наверное, Цуна. Ну, приятель, я не только скажу тебе, куда он направился, но даже покажу. Дракон изрядно мне задолжал, так что айда!

Джотто зашагал прочь, и Цуна бросился за ним вдогонку.

Через какое-то время они остановились на плоском пятачке пустыни, и Джотто вынул старую лампу. Стоило ее наклонить, как из носика на трещины в земле плеснула вода. Цуна изумленно смотрел, как она все льется и льется, смывая бесконечные слои песка и грязи, под которыми сияло яркое, словно солнце, стекло. Джотто продолжал лить воду, и Цуна не мог надивиться, что такая крохотная лампа вмещает в себя столь воды.

Через два часа Джотто наконец перестал лить воду и убрал лампу в складки мантии.

Под ногами у них находилась прозрачная стеклянная мембрана, за которой простирался опустевший город-перевертыш.

Цуне удалось разглядеть дома, состоящие из пары-тройки квадратных комнат, торчавших под такими разными углами, словно кто-то попросту свалил в кучу бетонные коробки. Еще ему удалось разглядеть окна, большие прорезанные в стенах прямоугольные дыры, а сквозь – книги. Стопки, да что там, целые башни книг. Позади домов акулы-домовые лениво плескались в густом голубом Небоморе.

Город лежал на другой стороне земли.

Джотто постучал ногой по стеклянной мембране.

Из какой-то комнатки выглянул человек, и Цуна тут же рухнул на колени и принялся барабанить по стеклу. Это был Реборн! Его Реборн – и он сейчас оглядывал подземный город. Радость Цуны была так огромна, что из него, казалось, вышел весь воздух. Он хотел кричать, что нашел его, нашел Реборна, но тут заметил, что Реборн выглядит как-то… иначе. На бледном лице было больше морщин, щеки запали, а черные глаза потускнели, и от одного этого зрелища Цуне захотелось плакать. Даже татуировка геккона и та, казалось, поблекла.

Но у его Реборна все еще были прежние мышцы – литые, сильные – и торчащие, как будто наэлектризованные волосы. И бакенбарды! Конечно же! Цуна зажал себе рот, опасаясь, что нервно расхохочется. Эти противные бакенбарды были такими же кручеными, как прежде.

Подняв Цуну с земли, Джотто шепнул ему на ухо:

– Сохраняй спокойствие. Сейчас не время для паники.

Цуна сделал несколько глотков воздуха, успокоился и кивнул, давая Джотто понять, что готов.

Тот подарил ему озорную ухмылку и со словами: «Сейчас кое-что покажу!» – прижал кончики пальцев к стеклянной мембране. Джотто надавил, и его рука вдруг проникла внутрь, ухватила Реборна за щиколотку и дернула. Раздался плеск, словно кто-то разлил густую похлебку: Реборн с руганью вылетел из-под земли и впечатался в Джотто.

– Зачем ты мешаешь моим исследованиям? – спросил Реборн знакомым, резким голосом.

На Цуну, который глядел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, он едва взглянул.

– Состязание, – Джотто хлопнул Цуну по спине. – Я хочу, чтобы ты провел состязание с Цуной. Я обязан ему жизнью и хочу дать ему шанс. Если он победит, то оставит тебя себе. Если победишь ты, ну… я уведу его, и больше он не станет тебе докучать. – Подмигнув Реборну и сжав плечо Цуны, Джотто наклонился и беззвучно произнес в худую спину Цуны: – Ты ведь знаешь правила.

Реборн ожег их хмурым взглядом, и Джотто подтолкнул к нему Цуну.

– Тогда, – сказал Реборн, – я выбираю игру. Выбираю «Отпусти».

Цуна мог лишь потрясенно кивнуть, хотя в этом не было ничего странного: игру с уклоном в психологию «Отпусти» Реборн любил больше прочих, и если Цуна все же проиграет, Реборн порвет с ним раз и навсегда. Грудь у Цуны сдавило: значит, Реборн ненавидит его настолько, чтобы выбрать «Отпусти»? Не заметить намек было попросту невозможно: эта игра точно отражала их ситуацию.

Реборн протянул руку, и Цуна взял ее и крепко сжал.

Реборн не сжимал его руку в ответ, наоборот – еле касался пальцев.

А затем начал игру.

* * *

В руках у Цуны была холодная и разъяренная змея, она шипела и извивалась, а затем и вовсе его укусила – но Цуна не отпустил.

* * *

Он сжимал в руках горящую палку, и на объятой пламенем коже уже начали проступать волдыри. Цуна стонал от боли, но продолжал стискивать пальцы так крепко, что побелели суставы – он не отпустил.

* * *

Цуна сжимал в руках иззубренный нож, и его сверкающее серебряное лезвие было окрашено ручейками алой крови. Боль впилась в руку Цуны тупыми клыками. Пальцы его покрывали ожоги, след от змеиного укуса налился нездоровой зеленью… Цуна не отпустил – просто не мог отпустить.

* * *

На этот раз в руках у Цуны были только воздух и пустота. Реборн расставил ему ловушку, устроил западню, но Цуна знал это и не позволил хватке ослабеть, а пальцам разжаться. Продолжал сжимать воздух. Кровь его капала на землю, крик рвался из груди: руки казались слишком пустыми. Цуна не отпустил.

* * *

Всю ночь Реборн без устали меня свой облик, но Цуна продолжал держать его руку. Снова и снова Реборн отталкивал Цуну и гнал прочь, в темную пустыню, но теплые пальцы Цуны продолжали упрямо его держать.

Небо на горизонте отринуло свою темную скорбь и начало светлеть. Скоро выглянет солнце – и скоро Реборн проиграет.

Это было последнее испытание, и, отгоняя усталость, Цуна точно клещами сжал пальцы Реборна. Руки его, превратившись в скопище ран, струпьев, рубцов и ожогов, дрожали, а колени давно подогнулись. Это последнее, напомнил он себе. Хвост его татуировки выбился из сил и свернулся в тени рукава.

Изможденный Реборн одарил его хмурым взглядом и произнес:

– Ты мне не нужен.

Цуна не отпустил.

– Я тебя ненавижу, – продолжал Реборн. – Ты меня не достоин. Ты дурак и жалкий неудачник. Почему бы тебе попросту не сдаться и не сдохнуть, ты, никчемное ничтожество?

Глаза у Цуны ожгло слезами, но он продолжал сжимать руку Реборна: если тот и научил его чему-то, то это решимости.

Реборн сузил глаза и внезапно…

Цуна проследил за направлением его взглядом – и увидел женщину. Ее темные, кудрявые волосы били свиты в косы и тяжело лежали на хрупких плечах. Ежась от утренней прохлады, она обнимала себя руками, и Цуна вдруг увидел, что женщина на сносях. Глаза ее были цвета корицы, и вокруг одного из них свернулась татуировка геккона – такая же, как у Реборна. Тот смотрел на женщину со скупой улыбкой. Доброй и полной любви. Глаза его стали черными, как чернила.

От взгляда Реборна у Цуны перехватило дыхание, ведь сам он смотрел на него с таким же жаром.

И Цуна отпустил.

Голос Реборна прозвенел, словно лед:

– Я победил.

Ослабевший Цуна с дрожью рухнул наземь. Мир перед его глазами качался и плыл, в ушах гремел глухой стук, который с каждой секундой становился все громче и чаще и отдаваля в груди, руках, ногах…

Цуна вдруг осознал, что молчание способно ранить сильнее любых слов.

Джотто подошел к ним, кивком поздравил Реборна с победой, подхватил Цуну на руки и зашагал прочь.

* * *

Произнесенные слова уступают в силе непроизнесенным.

* * *

Реборн смотрел, как эти двое уходят: Джотто прижимал Цуну к себе, и голова его туда-сюда металась на широком плече. Лица Цуны было не разглядеть.

В сознании Реборна ураганом кружились слова.

Я не хотел, чтобы он проиграл. Не хотел, чтобы он проиграл. Почему я разочарован? Почему так раздавлен? Почему так отчаянно хотел, чтобы он победил? Почему теперь трудно дышать?

Глаза у Реборна щипало, слова напирали изнутри, угрожая вырваться наружу – чтобы их услышали. Чтобы увидели. Они были столь сильны, что пробились даже сквозь железную выдержку Реборну, и одно из них сорвалось с его губ. Мертвую тишину утра нарушил еле слышный шепот.

_Нет._

Джотто уходил все дальше – и все дальше уносил с собой Цуну.

Слова внутри Реборна как будто прорвали плотину и помчались вперед, неудержимые, облеченные силой и волей.

СТОЙ.

НЕ ДВИГАЙСЯ.

ЗАМРИ.

Три сдерживающих слова заставили замереть на месте даже Джотто.

Реборн бросился к ним, ведь теперь у Джотто было полное право с вызвать его на бой, выхватил Цуну и с яростью впечатал кулак в изумленное лицо Джотто.

* * *

Они стояли одни на городской площади.

Руки Цуны цеплялись за Реборна в жалком подобии объятия, мокрое лицо вжималось в его сильную спину. Грудь Реборна ходила ходуном.

Он чувствовал, как на спину ему падают теплые капли воды, но не оборачивался – разглядывал худые, как палочки, руки Цуны и внезапно заметил, как на одной из них свернулась татуировка хвоста. Реборн вгляделся, прищурился: татуировка была не простой и состояла из крохотных, написанных на коже слов, которые складывались в такого же геккона, как тот, что был у него на лице.

Слова дрожали от счастья, складывались в бесконечное «люблю тебя люблю тебя», и тогда Реборн вспомнил.

В ту ночь, оставив Цуну, он выскочил из дома, чертыхаясь и бросая на ветер легкомысленные слова, которые мгновенно унеслись во тьму.

* * *

Потому что когда любишь, то говоришь что попало.

* * *

«Так вот куда они делись», – подумал Реборн.

**Author's Note:**

> Загадку про пламя автор отыскал в сети, а загадку про беременность позаимствовал у Джима Тэйлора, по словам которого, это весьма известная поэма. Все упомянутые в тексте рыбы существуют на самом деле.


End file.
